


Put It on the Tab

by SunshineBabyCrow



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Finger Sucking, Just Two Really Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, They're both twinks so they probably switch a lot when no one is watching, akeshu - Freeform, contains some amount of strong language, very light hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabyCrow/pseuds/SunshineBabyCrow
Summary: First time they met at the café without anyone around, they almost broke the table nearest the door. Barely knowing each other’s name at that date.It was nothing but tension between them. A certain air, sparks flying almost instantaneously. Not of a romantic sort. None of them actually came off as such. They just really made each other fucking horny. Every. Single. Time they saw each other.________________________________________________Akechi really never pays for his coffee anymore, he can just put it on the tab and settle the debt.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Put It on the Tab

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you just need to write some filthy smut to keep your mind from going insane with the world burning outside.
> 
> The idea for this very short piece came while I was reading one of the Persona 5 spin off manga- "Mementos Mission"  
> Sensei knew exactly what they did drawing this manga, and I can only recommend reading it if you want a lot of moist boys and aesthetically pleasing girls-as well as gorgeous art. It's currently ongoing, but updated quite well.

The delightfully soothing smell of coffee was what had drawn him here.  
A place of comfort. Nothing fancy, just a space to exist without expectations. It was down to earth, perfectly ordinary. So was he–for the short time he stayed there.  
After everything got busier, and when he finally could make room in his busy schedule again, the café had gained a new resident.

Moderately tall, short, black frizzy hair, and black eyes behind big framed glasses. A shy and quiet one he thought–but soon had to retract that specific assumption.

First time they met at the café without anyone around, they almost broke the table nearest the door. Barely knowing each other’s name at that date.

It was nothing but tension between them.  
A certain air, sparks flying almost instantaneously. Not of a romantic sort. None of them actually came off as such. They just really made each other fucking horny. Every. Single. Time they saw one another. 

It also came with the added bonus of a ‘free’ coffee afterwards. Probably their version of a cigarette following the heat.  
That coffee, the sole reason he kept returning for such a long time before, now bore another meaning.

“Just put it on the tab,” he usually said. One gloved hand at the cup’s handle, the other supporting his face while resting an arm on the wooden counter. Looking disgustingly delicious as always. 

He liked the way frizzy hair reacted. Akira was his name, and he had that silent smile to smite even the fiercest built up armour.  
One to throw away second thoughts.  
Mostly one that made it hard to control certain urges needing to be contained until a later time. 

Soon enough that sentence had become their secret code. For Akira to leave the door unlocked after the owner closed shop. So he could sneak in and settle his debts.  
As of late, it was the other who more often asked if he wanted to ‘put it on the tab’. Not that he minded much, whenever he was free. 

“You’ve become quite bold lately,” he said closing the door. Shutting out the last rays of a setting sun. A soft chime following.

Akira brushed away a strand of shoulder-length light brown hair casually while passing by to go lock behind him.  
Giving him _that_ smile as he turned around.

“Is that so?”

Akira sat down at the middle table. In a position nothing short of the term _suggestive_. Right leg crossed over the left–in full knowledge what view it would open to the diligent observer. Head tilted and leaning on one of his slender palms. Self-confident expression and all.  
What a _whore_.

“I think that marks the third time this week? And it’s only Wednesday, Akechi.”

He leaned against the counter in between the bar stools. His hands now touching the same spot he had told Akira to put his hands when he bent him over yesterday. The memory made his fingers tremble and his cock twitch in a wave of excitement. 

“I had every intention to just pay and leave today,” the older one said truthfully.

“And yet you reconsidered?” There was some unknown sass in Akira’s voice. “How so?”  
He spread his legs to put his elbows in between them. His chin now resting on both hands. Gaze up at him from underneath the glasses. It made Akechi feel like he was already being undressed. 

Looking down on Akira aroused both lust and a need to put his hands around that pretty pale neck. There it was. That sting he sometimes couldn’t subdue. In the same way he was drawn to Akira, he longed to see him suffer like he himself did. Deep down. Where a pit of unspoken emotions lay dormant for the time being.

But he still owed Akira an answer. “You are, admittedly, an interesting person after all.”

“So I’m told.”

Akechi chuckled. It didn’t escape his notice how Akira’s eyes kept focusing on his crotch–where an obvious bulge apparently distracted him from maintaining a composed look. What an impatient fellow.  
Without waiting for another word, he removed one hand from the edge of the counter to pull off the glove. Only to feel a soft force holding him back.

Akira had given up his suggestive position to swiftly close the distance between them and stop him from removing the fabric.  
“If you allow me,” the words brushed from Akechi’s ear over his face. Warm and inviting.

Locked under yet another mesmerizing gaze, he felt heated fingers grasping his wrist. Ends of frizzy hair tickling bare parts of skin. Akira nibbled on the leather to gain hold with his teeth, before the glove came off ever so slowly and fell to the ground.  
He was sure it made a sound as it landed but everything was drowned out by the sensation of a wet heat enclosing his pointer. Everything faded from existence for a short moment there.

Without even recognising, another digit nudged at soft lips, requesting entrance. They were welcomed with a faint sigh–the apex of Akira’s tongue gently caressing his fingertips. Rays of pleasure radiating through his body. Unable to support the weight of his melting body like this anymore, he sat down on one of the bar stools.  
His other hand grabbed a few strands of Akira’s hair. Slightly pulling him closer. 

A moan escaped his junior as he continued to lightly suck. The forehead almost touching Akechi’s hand now.

“Harder,” Akechi ordered, also tightening his grip. His lower lip sore from biting on it hard while fading out. He embraced the pain in combination with the wet warmth around his fingers. By now, his rock hard cock protesting against the fabric of his pants.  
He didn’t have spare ones for the way home, but what did that matter in this moment?

The still gloved hand ran through silky black hair a last time and gripped Akira’s jaw. Who, startled by the sudden motion, forgot to close his mouth, causing a bit of saliva dripping on the arm that so firmly held him.  
His eyes looking at him in confusion.  
Delicious helplessness. 

“I want you to kneel doing it. _Now_.” The words though not unfriendly were spoken in such a tone–it didn’t allow refusal. It wasn’t a question. Their encounter no negotiation. Even though it technically was his debt to settle here, he didn’t ask for it today.  
Akira knew that.  
So Akira had to comply.

Akechi’s fingers slid out followed by a soft _pop_ , leaving them cold without a warm mouth and tongue. He didn’t bother to wipe them, but removed his other hand before placing both of them onto the head bowed in front of him. Fogged up glasses blocking his view on those pleading eyes now. They could stay on. For the time being. He could imagine that gaze. Something in between disobedience and arousal. 

Not looking up Akira bend his right knee placing a hand on the ground to stabilize himself. Even from his position the shaking was unmistakable.  
Hands still pushing his junior’s head down now pulled it back to face Akechi.

“No. Not like that.” Sharp auburn eyes shooting back and forth. “On your _knees_. Both of them.”

Akira gasped, but obeyed. Not without brushing his crotch with his hands sending a tremor through his hungering body.  
_Well played_.  
A snarl slipped Akechi’s mouth. So deep it even surprised himself. That one came from deep down. 

As Akira positioned himself, Akechi couldn’t help but take one of the young man’s hands to place it on his crotch. Surely Akira could feel the blood pulsating through the fabric. An encouragement for his efforts. Even without telling him what to do, the hand began to rub against his still clothed cock. Trying to reach beneath it–where Akira knew lay Akechi’s most sensitive spots.

He then held his hand out for Akira to take once more. Allowing him to caress both the palm and his crotch alike before he started to suck again. The shivers made him tremble, almost fall from the chair–being stimulated like this.

Nothing but their faint moans filled the room for a while. Akira had picked up the pace and intensity like before. It was high time they started to release some tension before either of them couldn’t contain themselves.  
He signalled Akira to stop with a nudge against his forehead leaving behind a heavy breathing mess in front of him. 

“Please – I…” he moaned in between short gasps. And that marked the only warning Akechi got before he was almost pulled from his seat into a rash kiss. The intensity, the force and longing behind those soft lips caused his body to explode into a million pieces. Held together only by fingers clenched in his jacket and a leaking cock poking against tight pants. 

All the exerted dominance obsolete, he let himself slide down to wrap his arms around the slim body that surprisingly managed to apply such force. Still entwined in their kiss his grip got a whole lot tighter, forcing them together even closer. If only two bodies could melt into one another like that, he thought.  
All the while getting harder from those little whines and moans escaping Akira’s slightly open lips.  
Their tongues eventually met, writhing against one another until they had to stop and gain composure. Both chuckling about how none of them noticed a trail of saliva running from the corner of their mouths.

Their chests still rising and falling from stealing each other’s breath.  
“I’m afraid,” Akechi managed to get out between panting and calming himself, “tonight won’t last very long.” 

Akechi reached down to touch his junior’s crotch, just to detect his pants as wet with precum as his own. Under all this frizzy hair and the glasses he looked almost embarrassed to be at that stage already.  
It made him cup Akira’s face with an amused expression. “A mutual feeling then, I assume?” 

Only now did Akira look at him. Nodding in silent agreement. Before his eyes began glistening with another idea.  
“Can I– can we… I –mean, I want you to jerk me off while I do the same to you.”  
The words came flying out of his mouth so fast, Akechi had trouble to follow at first. 

A teasing sneer accompanied him reaching his pants to pull them off.

“Let’s do it on the table,” Akira asked. Adding a fast, “Uh… _please_?” when there was no direct answer.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to. But isn’t your guardian going to kick you out, should we accidentally break his property?”

Akira laughed. Enthralling him in the same effect that his smile already pulled off effortlessly. This laugh only made it worse. He could not let him know how much power he would hold if only he was aware of the way it made him lose control for a short amount of time. Long enough to request almost anything from him. And then some. This god damn kid.

“I think we established that they’re pretty sturdy. You know, the first time you _came_ here?”

“Point taken.” 

Finding it increasingly hard to withstand that timbre and face, Akechi first took off Akira’s jacket to place it on the table. Not without sucking a bit on his neck to make Akira groan and involuntarily nudge him through his pants with his twitching cock. It was just too amusing to watch him jolt back, trying to calm the tremors running through his body.

“Shit!” 

“How vulgar,” he whispered-now directly next to Akira’s ear, gently biting the lobe. Either in defeat or pure bliss, the other’s head flopped on his shoulder, a satisfied hum breaking the silence. 

Akira mumbled into the fabric of his jacket when he finally spoke again. “…mmhlowe you”

What did he just say?

Akechi wasn’t sure if he had heard right, but didn’t get the chance to really think about it either. Akira already had pulled his own pants down and pushed him against the corner of the table. Thank God the edges were blunt. Otherwise he’d probably gotten stabbed from both sides.  
He knew what it meant to have a hard on. But this _boy_ – it was honestly amazing that he could hold it in.

Akira let go of his wrists to let Akechi sit on the jacket and pull him onto his lap, so they could sit astride each other’s thighs. While Akechi had already wet his hand to grab and go to work on Akira’s cock eventually, the other was paralysed by his own lust. 

“Oh my… _shit_! I’m gon-na nngghh,” he growled. Body twitching on top of Akechi’s thighs. It made it hard to keep balance, but also edged him on even more. He’d only just circled the base–not even started pumping and already saw beads of sweat making their way down the groin. 

He would have loved to squeeze the juicy small ass he could feel rubbing on his bare skin. But Akechi had his hands full keeping Akira down while he was rolling his hips in unison with him finding a rhythm to jerk Akira off. Whines dripping from his lips in between ever growing panting. 

It seemed Akira was trying to hold his breath to force himself from immediately spilling onto the hand sliding over his throbbing cock. Head thrown back and gaze to the ceiling the groaning grew only louder. Filling the room in such a way Akechi didn’t think it was possible. Hair all over his face and swinging erratically as he still went up and down against Akechi’s hand Akira looked like a moving nude painting. He wanted to burn this picture into his mind and jerk off at home again–just thinking about what he saw before him right now. 

By this time, fully swept up in the mood Akechi was just about as close to coming as Akira was and the guy hadn’t even touched him yet. Well, not physically at least.  
Lost in thoughts for a moment, his rhythm slowed down a bit.  
“Nnnnnnnho, d – don’t –get slower. Faster!” They were barely coherent words anymore. But they brought Akechi back from wherever his mind had wandered. 

Not long after that, and with a loud “fffffffffuckkkk” Akira’s moans and heavy breaths joined into one long, growl so feral and filthy something inside Akechi began to coil. He felt his climax coming, but he first needed to finish off this guy, riding on his thighs so hard he might have taken them down the street. Table included.

A soft whimper, and Akira’s body grew temporarily limb from all the spasm and twitching. Since Akechi was completely absorbed in carving this sight into the deepest memory, he didn’t realise how the spunk began dripping through his fingers and on the jacket. He also didn’t notice practically drooling on himself because he had simply forgotten to close his mouth after the last drawn out groan.

The movements his peer made while orgasming were enough of untamed rubbing on his cock that he could not stop himself from drenching the jacket in yet another load of cum. He probably would have felt sorry to have denied Akira his chance of jerking him off, but the sensation was just so intense, he was sure somewhere during gasping and wheezing a single cry had forced its way out.  
But he was too far gone to care at this point.

Only when he opened his eyes to find Akira licking his own hand–the one he totally forgot still had been trying to caress his perineum and therefore had remained directly under his cock; only then did Akechi comprehend how badly he wanted him to be the one making him cum directly with his hands. Or his mouth.  
But that one had to wait.

They were both drunk on that feeling for a while before either could think straight. Let alone speak.  
Instead, Akira climbed out of his lap and down the table examining what they had done to his jacket. A definite case for the laundromat, that much was clear. 

Before heading to the hot bath across the street they cleaned themselves up; taking turns in that really tiny bathroom the café had for guests.  
None of them in the mood to say anything while soaking in pleasantly warm water. It wasn’t enough to wash away their lingering desires. Just the current horniness. But for now, that was enough.  
And, sheepishly grinning at each other in quiet agreement, there were still countless days to be putting something on the tab.

**Author's Note:**

> Bona fide moanafied! (I had this stuck in my mind, so now you have, too. You're welcome)
> 
> Hi to all who made it to the end of this work.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed yourself!
> 
> Maybe you might also like [my other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405964/chapters/58874800) fanfiction that is currently ongoing, because I fell so hard into this Persona rabbit hole again, I might as well have cracked my ass like Ryuji did.


End file.
